the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud House: Gender Mix
The Loud House: Gender Mix (abbreviated, TLHGM) is a spin-off of the American animated television series, The Loud House. Plot In this series, randomly selected people from the Loud Family's genders would have been changed to male. However, this is from their birth, so the person altogether would have been changed as well. Main Characters Lincoln Loud (♂)- 11 years old, Lincoln is the middle child of the family. Lincoln has a taste for comic books and films, he usually explains to the viewers the chaotic situations he has to face through and how he finds solutions to them. Lori Loud (♀) - 17 years old, Lori is the oldest child of the family. She is depicted as bossy when she is in control of the household, otherwise, Lori can tend to be sweet and charming (sometimes.) Lenny Loud (♂) - 16 years old, Lenny is the second oldest child of the family. Lenny is depicted as a talented artist and shows passion in many activities, this time, Lenny has an average IQ level. Luke Loud (♂) - 15 years old, Luke is the third oldest child of the family. Luke is depicted as an absolute soccer fanatic. He is usually seen playing soccer in any place, and absolutely loves being in control in any setting. Although sometimes he may get carried away and the situation may get out of control. Laura Loud (♀) - 14 years old, Laura is the fourth oldest child of the family. Laura is depicted as a silent and gentle introvert. Laura has a taste for novels, specifically about history, and tends to stay in her room whenever she can. Louise Loud (♀) - 13 years old, Louise is the fifth oldest child of the family. Louise is depicted as a loud and energetic extrovert. Louise has a huge taste for films and tends to record her family, Louise is the most social in the family, and is very popular at her school. Lauren Loud (♀) - 8 years old, Lauren is the fifth youngest child of the family. Lauren is depicted as narcissistic and forceful, and loves to be treated as the 'queen.' Lauren has won many awards in beauty pageants and tends to stay her best looking. Lucas Loud (♂) - 6 years old, Lucas is the fourth youngest child and the identical twin of Lee Loud. Lucas is depicted as a fun-loving tomboy and loves to explore everything about the world. His personality influenced Lee to become somewhat like him as well, Lucas is trained in plumbing as well. Lee Loud (♂) - 6 years old, Lucas is the third youngest child and the youngest twin of Lucas Loud. Lee has a very similar personality as Lucas, but he has his limits. Lee is trained in mechanics as well. Lesly Loud (♀) - 4 years old, Lesly is the second youngest child of the family. Lesly is depicted as a person who is willing to try anything. She tends to be a follower of her surroundings and is willing to learn anything anyone teaches her. Lily Loud (♀) - 15 months old, Lily is the youngest child of the family. Lily, still a baby, tends to carry a stench with her and does things that gross her older siblings out, like vomiting, pooping in her diaper, etc. Episodes Main article: Episode guide Gallery TLHWSMRG.png Category:TV Series Category:Fanon